HARRY POTTER IN THE HUNGER GAMES- TWO WORLDS COLLIDE
by silentwolf111
Summary: "One minute. That's how long we had to stand on the platform if we didn't want to be blown to bits. One minute to compose a strategy and get familiar with my surroundings. One minute that may change my life forever. It was now or never." Join Ginny Weasley in her attempt to win the annual Hogwarts Games with the help of some friends and, of course, magic. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1- The Reaping

***** Author's note*****

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Be sure to post your reviews: I really appreciate the constructive criticism! Enjoy the story! ;)**

**Oh, but first: The disclaimer...**

**I do NOT own either the Hunger Games or Harry Potter... :) **

**There, now that that's done, let's begin the story! **

* * *

_**AND NOW, PROUDLY PRESENTING...**_

_**HARRY POTTER IN THE HUNGER GAMES - TWO WORLDS COLLIDE**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1 –- THE REAPING

"Fred Weasley."

My blood rushed into my ears. My body went numb. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself in front of Fred, pushing him behind me.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed.

The next thing I knew, I was next to McGonagall as the entire Gryffindor student body saluted me with three fingers. It was all I could do not to cry. Before I even had time to pray for my brothers, McGonagall strolled over to the 6th and 7th years' jar and picked up a slip.

"Harry Potter."

A faint memory came across my mind as Harry slowly climbed up the steps. A long time ago, when I had been under Tom Riddle's trance, I had opened up the Chamber of Secrets and put everyone's life in danger, especially my own. If Harry hadn't come along when he did, my entire family would be dead.

_No, not him. Anyone but him. _I thought as Harry took his place beside McGonagall.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. May I proudly present the tributes of Gryffindor House! Happy Hogwarts Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"


	2. Chapter 2- In The Capitol

CHAPTER 2 - IN THE CAPITOL

"_That's_ Snaymitch?" Harry said, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Snaymitch was our mentor, the person who could help Harry and I win the games. Usually, each tribute gets their own mentor, but Gryffindor House only had one, so Harry and I had to share a mentor.

Snaymitch was a tall man with oily dirty-blonde hair. He had won the second quarter quell Hogwarts Games, where twice as many tributes were reaped from each house. But you would never know it by looking at him; he was always drunk on potions, and never tried to keep himself clean.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Well what?" Snaymitch said with a smug smile.

"We want some advice on how to win the games." Harry said.

"You want some advice? Here's some advice: Stay alive." Snaymitch started laughing at his own joke.

Suddenly, anger boiled up inside me, and the fact that Snaymitch was our only chance of surviving didn't matter anymore. I grabbed the nearest knife and drove it into the table, nearly chopping off his middle finger.

"Oh, did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" he said, smirking at me.

"It isn't funny." Harry reached out to smack Snaymitch in the face, but he was too late. Snaymitch stuck out his fist and knocked Harry hard in the jaw.

"Ow! seriously?" Harry winced as he held ice to the purple bruise on his chin.

"No, keep the bruise. It'll tell the others they shouldn't mess with you." said Snaymitch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find the beer car."

And with that, Snaymitch threw up all over the floor and passed out, falling right on top of the disgusting mess.

"Ich. I'll clean it up." Harry volunteered. Which was just fine with me, because I didn't want to go anywhere near our mentor, especially not when he's covered in smelly vomit. I excused myself and ran off to meet my stylist.

"Hello, I'm Lupin. I'll be your stylist." Lupin looked really kind and different from all the other stylists I'd seen in the Hogwarts Games before. For one, he was dressed in a simple black uniform with a flick of green eyeliner to bring out his eyes.

"How about Harry?" I asked.

"He's working with my partner, Tonks."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry that this happened to you," he said calmly. I detected some pure sorrow in his voice and didn't know what to think. Most of the other stylists were just plain happy that they had the important "honor" of giving their tributes a makeover.

"Everyone else just congratulates me," I said.

"Well, there's no use to that. now, let's see what we can do about your clothes."

Before I could object, he had put me in some sort of red and gold dress, and he told me that Harry and I would be riding into the tribute parade on a lion instead of a regular chariot like the other houses. i, for one, thought this was a terrible idea.

"What?!" I had said when I first heard the news. This would either be the most successful or the most deadly presentation from Gryffindor House. Anything could go wrong.

Lupin laughed.

"Don't worry, it's only mechanical. You and Harry will be perfectly safe."


	3. Chapter 3- The Parade

CHAPTER 3 - THE PARADE

Tightly gripping Harry's hand, I held my breath as we got on the lion. I watched as the tributes from Slytherin rolled out. Dressed like serpent slayers, they were always a crowd pleaser. Ravenclaw went next, then Hufflepuff.

As the tributes from Hufflepuff smiled and waved, I saw Lupin mouth something to us.

"What did he say?" I said to Harry.

"I think he was saying to hold hands."

"Wha-" I began, but was cut off by Harry.

"No time now, it's our turn."

Harry lunged for my hand and gripped it tightly while I put on my most winning smile. I held my breath and braced myself for the worst as the lion started to move. Once we were out, I immediately heard "oohs" and "aahs", then shouts of "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" I could tell that all of the other tributes were trying hard not to stare at us.

When we finally got back to our stylists, everyone was congratulating us.

"You were magnificent out there!" said Lupin. "Ginny, you are now known as 'the lion girl'. Congratulations!"

"Um, are you sure I should go with this whole "lion girl" thing?"

"We'll keep it up. Give them a good show!" said Lupin.


	4. Chapter 4- The Interview

ChAPTER 4 - THE INTERVIEW

"Hmm, are you girly?" asked Snaymitch.

"I don't think so."

We'd been working on my interview approach for hours. Turns out I wasn't funny, pretty, lovable, vicious, or humble. I was just me. Plain, old, boring Ginny.

"Maybe I could try to speak as little as possible," I suggested, hoping this would be a good idea.

"Nah, we want the lion girl to be likeable, not off in her own little world." said Snaymitch. "You know what, I give up. Go talk to McGonagall or something."

"Whatever." I said. I slid off the chair and wandered in search of McGonagall.

On my way there, I accidentally ran into Lupin.

"Hello, Ginny. You look rushed. Something bothering you?" asked Lupin.

"Um, yeah." I said. "I'm on my way to see McGonagall. I am _totally_ running out of ideas for my interview! I mean, it's not my fault or anything, but I'm not a very likeable person. Snaymitch says that I should pretend that I like everyone so they would like me back, but it's so hard to like anyone in this horrible place! I mean, considering that they are the ones sending me into an arena to die..."

"Ok, try doing this:" Lupin said. "I'm going to be in the first row tonight. When you come on stage, just look me right in the eye and pretend that you're talking to me. Just answer every question as honestly as you can."

"Even if what I think is bad?" I said.

"_Especially_ if what you think is bad." Lupin said with a slight smirk.

"And now, from Gryffindor House, you know her as the Lion Girl! Give it up for Ginny Weasley!"

Dumbledore smiled and gestured me forward as I tried to calm down. My heart was beating really fast, and I was more scared than ever.

I slowly walked out onto the stage and took a seat next to Dumbledore. I looked out into the crowd and was amazed at the number of people who actually wanted to watch the tributes try to make one last impression on everyone. And the crowd actually had the nerve to cheer? It made me sick.

I saw Dumbledore move his mouth, but I was too dazed to catch anything he was saying.

"Um, what?" I said, blushing.

Dumbledore laughed. "I said, what is your favorite part about the Capitol so far?"

I wanted to say that I really had nothing I liked about the Capitol, but I didn't for Lupin's sake. I looked around and found him in the crowd. _Be honest, be honest._

"Um, the lamb stew."

The crowd laughed. Dumbledore looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of all the wonderful things in the capitol, you like the lamb stew best? Well, at least you're honest. Now, I have one more question for you. Let's go back to the reaping. When you volunteered for your brother, I- I was touched. Anyone else out there feel this way?"

The crowd cheered and stomped their feet.

"Ok, ok." Dumbledore calmed the audience down. "Anyway, Ginny, What was going through your mind?"

I looked at him, furious. Can't these people just stay out of other people's business? My feelings were the only thing I had all to myself, and now they want me to share those too? I've been put through all this, just so I could die. And now they want me to tell them how excited I was when I volunteered for my own death.

I was about to say every distasteful word that came to my mind, but suddenly Lupin caught my eye. He had a somewhat sad expression, but he was mouthing the same message, over and over. _Be honest. Be honest. Be honest. Be honest._

I took a breath.

"I- I was sort of dazed. I mean, Fred's name was one slip of paper in hundreds! I didn't think he would get ch-chosen. I t-tried my best to protect him, but now it's useless." I was practically sobbing as I talked.

A hush fell over the crowd.

"Did Fred come to talk to you?" Dumbledore said sympathetically.

"Yes, he did." I said, regaining my stabiility. "And I told him I would win. For his sake and mine."

"And try you will." Dumbledore announced. "Once again, give it up for Ginny Weasley, the Lion Girl!"


	5. Chapter 5- Harry Declares His Love

CHAPTER 5 - HARRY DECLARES HIS LOVE

"That was splendid!" said Lupin with a huge smile. "Ginny, you were a natural."

Everyone turned toward Snaymitch.

"Uh, yeah, she wasn't bad," a clearly uninterested Snaymitch said. "Could have done better, though," he muttered under his breath.

"Ok," said McGonagall. "Let's see how Harry's handling this."

We all turned to Harry as he was chatting with Dumbledore. They shared a brief moment in which they sniffed at each other, at which point I began to lose interest. My ears perked up, though, as I caught Harry saying something about his family.

"Well, as for my parents, they are both dead. My friends Ron and Hermione are dating and I always feel left out. So, really, I don't care if I die since nobody really would care."

I couldn't help feeling sorry for him, but my sadness subsided when I remembered we would have to kill one another in the end.

"Well, for sure there's a special girl back home who would miss you, isn't there?" asked Dumbledore encouragingly.

The crowd seemed to lean forward in silence, anxious to hear Harry's response.

"Yeah." Harry said sheepishly.

"Well then, if you win this thing, I guarantee she'll be yours forever!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Um, actually," Harry began. "Winning won't help me this time."

Dumbledore appeared extremely confused. "And why not?"

"Because she came here with me…"

I was slowly considering what he said, and then it dawned on me. Me! He meant me! Anger boiled up inside of me faster than a speeding bullet, and I quickly buried my face inside my arms to hide my feelings from the world and think this through.

I heard Harry walk off the stage, and ran toward him as fast as I possibly could. I speeded into him with full might, causing him to trip backward and crash into an urn with his arm.

"Hey, what gi-" Harry began.

"How dare you!" I spluttered. "How dare you say you love me right here right now! Do you have any idea what I'm going through, you just have to add more to it by making me look like, like a prissy little girl!"

He was on the floor by the time I was done.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Snaymitch interfered and pulled Harry up. "Ginny, calm down! Don't you see what he did?"

"He made me look vulnerable!" I screamed.

"He made you look desirable!" Snaymitch spat back at me.

"Ginny, I have to agree with Snaymitch on this." Lupin said calmly. "Harry made you look like you were someone everyone should love. And that automatically earned you more sponsors. When Harry talked it through with us-"

"You_ knew_? How could you! I- I trusted you, and-and, UGH!" I was throwing a tantrum, but I really didn't care.

"Ginny, calm down." Lupin was beginning to get fed up. "It all worked out; you had the perfect reaction. Just look:"

He pressed a button and Harry's interview began to play on the TV in the room. Once Harry declared his love for me, the cameras switched to show me with my face buried in my arms. I couldn't believe it, but I actually looked like I secretly loved him back. This, of course, made me more furious.

I stomped out and ran up to my room. I flopped on the bed and began to cry for the first time. I cried because of Harry. I cried because of the Hogwarts Games. But most of all, I cried because of the cruel, vicious people in the Capitol who use us as entertainment. After a while, I released my anger by smashing dishes around the room.

A maid came into the room, and her jaw dropped at the sight of the mess I'd made.

"No!" I cried. "Just leave it. Please."

She nodded, and walked out of the room.

I tucked myself in, and cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6- Training

CHAPTER 6 - TRAINING

"Hiiii-yah!" I heard one of the Slytherin tributes shout as he threw a spear at a dummy with incredible force. I was stunned by this, and had a horrible feeling about these Games. You see, the only weapon I could work with was my wand; I could shoot little sparks out of the end, and my aim was almost always perfect. A wand: now _that_ would be useful in the Games. That is, of course, if they just happen to have one just lying around somewhere…

I was deep in thought when I was suddenly interrupted by Harry.

"So, what do you want to work on first?"

"We are NOT working on anything together." I snapped back at him. How dare he even suggest we work with each other, not after what he did to me last night…

"Um, whatever. But remember, Snaymitch said we need to stick together if we want to look united."

_Want to look united? Not a chance. I wish we were anything but united. _I thought to myself.

_No. Listen to him. Besides, you don't want to let Lupin down… _The angelic side of me suggests.

_But after everything he said? Now everyone sees me as a vulnerable little girl!_ The angry side of me argued.

I thought about this, but gave in to the fact that Lupin would be devastated if I chose to go against Snaymitch.

"Ok, fine. Let's go find a wand or something." I finally agreed.

"No." Harry caught me by the arm. "Remember, Snaymitch said to save our strengths for the training session. Then we'll show them what we've got."

"So then what do you want to do?"

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"How about the camouflage station?"

I looked at Harry, confused at why he would choose such an unpopular station.

"I am sneakier than I look," he said with a sly smile.

_Oh, right, he has the Marauder's Map._ I remembered. My brothers Fred and George had given it to him a few years ago. They thought I didn't know about it, but being the youngest in my family, I always find ways to get information. Simply stated, I know things.

Anyway, the Marauder's Map allowed Harry to know the whereabouts of everyone at Hogwarts, and even included a map of secret passages in and out of the castle. Then I remembered another object Harry possessed, an object that would keep him perfectly concealed without anyone seeing him…

"Well, that's not fair! You have the Invisibility Cloak, which-"

"I didn't bring along with me," Harry finished.

"Oh, yeah." I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Ok, let's get started." Harry stated.

We went around from station to station, and halfway through I spotted a little girl peeking around the corner shyly.

"Looks like we've got a shadow," Harry whispered to me.

"Yeah. The 12 year old from Ravenclaw. What was her name again?"

"Luna."

I turned around to look at Luna. She had beautiful long, silvery-blonde hair that looked like it emitted a moonlit glow. Her eyes were huge, deep blue circles filled with fright and innocence. I quickly whipped around and tried not to think about the fact that she might be dead in a few days.

After a while, Luna started joining us at the stations, and she actually wasn't bad with weapons; she could hit the target every time with a slingshot. I couldn't bring myself to look in her eyes for more than a few seconds, and I didn't know why. Then, it suddenly hit me; her eyes had the same innocence as my brother Ron's. In fact, now that I think of it, she reminds me of Ron in so many ways. Oh, how I miss him…

We continued to go from station to station, and I saw some Slytherins laughing at Harry while he was practicing tying knots. It made me furious seeing their pleasure. I just had to do something, so I leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Psst. Hey, go throw that huge ball over there."

"What? No way. I won't be able to lift it, let alone throw it!"

"You're kidding. I've seen your strength. Remember, you managed to drive the Sword of Gryffindor into the Basilisk and killed it alone. That had to take insane strength."

"But Snaymitch said to save our strengths for the session with the Gamemakers!"

"I don't care what Snaymitch said. I can't stand to see those Slytherins laughing at you. They think you're a weakling. Now, go throw that ball over there."

He hastily agreed, and slumped over to the ball. He picked it up with a grunt, swung it around, and threw it a good 10 feet into the weapons rack, which toppled over with a loug BANG!

The Slytherins were shocked at this, and backed away in fright. A panting Harry turned to me and grinned.

I smiled back at him. _I told you so._

An hour later, someone came over to tell us to come into the waiting room for our individual training sessions with the Gamemakers. I gathered up my courage, took a breath, and stepped in. I was ready.


	7. Chapter 7- Session with the Gamemakers

CHAPTER 7 - SESSION WITH THE GAMEMAKERS

I watched them go, one after one. It didn't help that being the girl tribute from Gryffindor, I was supposed to attend my session with the Gamemakers last. I sat on the bench for hours, worrying and wondering what the other tributes were doing to impress the Gamemakers. From watching the past Hogwarts Games, I knew that many of the Gamemakers were especially hard to impress, but I had my eye on one of them in particular: head Gamemaker Bellatrix LeCrane.

I knew Bellatrix had to see something that really wowed her and made a lasting impression on her if I expected to get a training score above an 8. But I was ready. I knew there was a wand in there, and I was confident, for I had been working with one ever since I can remember.

Finally, an electronic voice said, "Ginerva Weasley."

I got up and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. Remember, your life depends on this. Literally. It's now or never._

I walked in the room and the door swung shut behind me. I turned to face the Gamemakers and spotted Bellatrix sitting in the front row, her eyes focused on me.

"Ginerva Weasley. Gryffindor House." I stated in a wavering voice.

Bellatrix nodded slightly.

I walked over to the weapons rack and grabbed a wand. Turning it in my hands, I could feel a big difference between these and the ones they make back home. This made me a bit more nervous than I already was.

I aimed the wand and willed it to shoot sparks at a target. But something didn't feel right; I didn't feel any sort of connection to the wand like I did back home. Sure enough, the wand blasted sparks, and my aim was a foot off.

Groaning, I closed my eyes. I concentrated harder than I had ever before. I breathed slowly, and became one with the wand. Slowly raising my arm, I focused on the target and the target alone. It didn't matter that I was last. At the moment, nothing mattered more to me than hitting the target. A flood of power rushed over me, and I willed the wand to shoot sparks at the target. This time, my aim was absolutely perfect. The tiny blast of lightning singed a hole right in the center of the target. A perfect bullseye.

I whipped around, sure the Gamemakers would be more than impressed by now. To my horror, they weren't even paying attention to me; they were all chatting away while feasting on a roasted pig.

Furious, my arm acted before my mind did. I raised the wand and shot the apple out of the pig's mouth, causing the Gamemakers to jump. One even landed in the punch bowl.

They all stared at me, with their jaws dropping and looks of disbelief displayed on their faces.

"Thank you for your kind consideration." I said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

I then put the wand back and excused myself, feeling very annoyed but with a hint of pride.

However, I was scared to think that my actions may have effected my score, which may have gotten me less sponsors. That one mistake may have cost me my life. And then, of course, there was Lupin and Snaymitch and McGonagall to worry about. I hoped their reactions wouldn't be too bad…

"You did WHAT?!" McGonagall had a look of pure shock on her face.

"I was angry," I mumbled.

"Young lady, that is no excuse! Of all the wretched little-"

"That'll be enough." Lupin interfered. "Ginny, your actions were unnecessary. I still don't understand why you would do such a thing!"

"They weren't paying attention to me!" I cried in frustration. "I mean, just because I'm last doesn't mean they shouldn't care what I do! They are using me as bait, and the least they could do is just watch me and try to win me a few sponsors."

My words rang out in the air, and no one said anything else for a few minutes. To my surprise, it was Harry who broke the silence.

"I agree."

"What!" Snaymitch exclaimed.

"Hush," Lupin calmed him down. "Let the boy finish."

"Anyway," Harry continued. "I didn't really do that much, just showed them a bit of my sword skills and threw a few rocks everywhere. But I noticed they seemed bored. Like Ginny."

"Yes, but at least you didn't try to kill them!" McGonagall just wouldn't let that go.

"I'm afraid she's right, Ginny," Lupin said. "Until we see the final scores, there's just no other way to know if this is a major setback or not."

The next day, we all crowded around the TV to see our scores.

Of course, the tributes from Slytherin each got 10s. I was surprised to see Luna got a score of 7. An excellent score for someone so young. Soon, Harry's picture showed and they were displaying the number 8.

"Oh, good, Harry! Well done, well done!" Everyone congratulated him and patted him on the back."

We all calmed down, though, because we all knew what was coming next. Not a moment too soon, they were flashing my picture on the screen.

_Please don't be a bad score, please don't be a bad score. _I prayed. I grit my teeth and braced myself for the worst.

Then, they were flashing the number 11. Eleven! I was shocked and confused, and couldn't understand anything that was going on at the moment. Why would they give me an 11 when I had almost killed them? It all didn't make sense..

"Oh, wow! Excellent, Ginny, wonderful job!" the room erupted in cheers.

"But, how? I mean, why?" I stammered.

"Guess they must have liked your attitude," Lupin said with a grin.

I closed my eyes and smiled, for the first time feeling that the odds may finally be in my favor.


	8. Chapter 8- On the Rooftop

***** Author's note*****

**I've added a new character! President Snow + Voldemort = _President Snoldemort! _ Haha enjoy ;)**

CHAPTER 8 - ON THE ROOFTOP

I couldn't sleep. Not now. Not the night before I would be sent into an arena to die. I rolled around in bed, thinking about what kind of challenges they would throw at me. Would it be a water-filled arena? Perhaps a freezing cold Arctic tundra? I hoped there will at least be a few trees for me to use as shelter. I've always been good with trees.

I tossed and turned until I couldn't take it anymore. I slipped out of bed and walked over to the porch. There, I heard a sigh coming from above me. Harry.

I went out the door and took the stairs up to the roof. Just as I thought, Harry was sitting there looking down at the Capitol people celebrating below.

"Can't sleep either?" I gently asked.

He turned.

"Yeah," he said. "I can't help thinking that we're just nothing more than pieces in their Games."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That arena changes you, Ginny. It makes you more violent, more vicious, someone you're not. I can't let them do that to me. I mean, if I'm going to die, I want to still be me, you know?"

"Yeah." I said. "But I just can't afford to think like that."

The Capitol citizens whooped and cheered below.

"What are they doing?" I wondered.

"Celebrating. Us. They always do this the night before the Games."

I thought about all the other tributes sitting where we were, watching down with disgust as the people celebrated at their loss.

"Couldn't the other tributes commit suicide by throwing themselves off the roof?" I asked. "Then they wouldn't be pieces in the Capitol's Games."

"Can't." He reached over the roof's edge and quickly jerked his arm back.

"Forcefields," He explained. "President Snoldemort ordered them put around the entire side of the building when some past tributes attempted to commit suicide."

Ugh, President Snoldemort. He was the one behind this whole idea of the Hogwarts Games, the one who decided it was best to threaten the houses by letting some of the children die a painful death. I wanted him dead ever so badly.

Harry got up and walked off the rooftop without another word, leaving me alone to think about tomorrow.

I sighed. Tomorrow was the day. I just couldn't believe it. It had come too soon.


	9. Chapter 9- Let the Games Begin

CHAPTER 9 - LET THE GAMES BEGIN

"Does it feel right?" Lupin asked.

He was helping me suit up for the Games.

"Yeah, it fits fine."

"And the boots?"

"Better than the ones I wore back home."

My mind was racing. I may be dead in 30 minutes. I couldn't focus or collect my thoughts for more than 10 seconds.

"Ginny, I have one more surprise for you." Lupin said.

He brought out a silver pin the shape of an owl.

"Oh," I said softly, shocked that he had been able to get his hands on it.

I had gotten the pin for my 10th birthday, when I had been the only one in my family not old enough to go to Hogwarts. I remember the joy on my mum's face when she presented it to me.

"Thank you," I breathed.

Lupin helped me fasten it, and I turned to step inside the tube that would take me up to the arena when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, and Lupin was hugging me.

"I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you." I said. "For everything."

With that, I turned to look at him one last time, and stepped into the tube. It suddenly closed shut behind me, and that's when I started to panic. I started banging on the glass tube screaming for Lupin while he could only watch me with misery. Suddenly, the tube started to move upward slowly and I began to regain my stability.

One minute. That's how long we had to stand on the platform if we didn't want to be blown to bits. One minute to compose a strategy and get familiar with my surroundings. One minute that may change my life forever. It was now or never.

Looking around, the arena was designed as if it were meant for me. There was a pond to the right, a thick forest to the left, open grassy fields behind me, and a huge golden Cornucopia filled with weapons and supplies in the center of it all.

I immediately knew that I would run deep into the forest the first chance I got. I had been around trees all my life and was very comfortable around them. They were good for food, shelter, and would make a perfect place to spy on other tributes passing by without being spotted myself. I examined the stockpile and spotted a wand at the heart of it. I could feel my eyes grow wider. That wand was meant for me. I just had to get it.

I suddenly noticed a slight movement to my left. Harry was shaking his head ever so slightly, with a warning look in his eyes. I was about to shoot him a look that said, _Why not?_, when suddenly the buzzer goes off. And I missed it! I missed my chance to get a headstart toward the wand. And it was all because of Harry.

My legs were torn, trying to go toward the forest to find shelter but also wanting to go to the Cornucopia. Tributes were everywhere, and I knew I'd have to make my move soon. Knowing I wouldn't be able to take it if I didn't get anything, I ran toward the Cornucopia. I managed to snag a bright orange backpack at the same time as another boy did. We fought over it, when suddenly he fell over with a knife sticking out of his back. I quickly looked up to see the boy from Hufflepuff with lots of knives in his hand. I'd seen him practice in the training center; he never missed his target. And his next one would be me.

I grabbed the backpack and took off toward the forest. I heard a whizzing sound past my left ear and shielded the blow with my backpack. _Thanks, _I thought. _Now I have a good knife, too._

I gained speed and ran as deep into the forest as I could before I was out of breath. Now to find water. I roamed around in search of water but found none. After a few hours, I became severely dehydrated and collapsed in front of a muddy ditch. I swirled my fingers around in the mud, making complicated spirals when I suddenly sat up. Mud! A combination of dirt and…

Water. I could hear it clearly now, gushing out of the pond. As much as I wanted to dump my head in and swig a bunch of water, I knew better. I dumped the contents out of my backpack, and found a water purification kit. I filled the thermos with water, and added a few drops of iodine to it. Now to wait half an hour.

I examined the rest of my pack's contents and found some pretty useful things inside. A bungee cord, sleeping bag, some sort of weird looking goggles, beef strips, a pack of crackers, and a box of wooden matches. It wasn't as helpful as a wand, but it was something.

After a half hour, I grabbed my thermos and took a long drink. I refilled it again and set off to find a good tree for shelter. I finally settled in a tall willow, perfect if I wanted to be concealed. That's when I heard the cannons. One for every fallen tribute. Eight of us, two from each house, would go in. Only one would come out. Nothing more than a cannon fired to remember the tributes who had lost their lives.

I silently counted to myself until the last cannon had been fired. Three in all. Almost half of us were gone.

At night, I looked toward the sky to see which of the tributes had fallen. The capitol anthem played, and the tributes' pictures along with house name were shown.

Both from Hufflepuff. And ah, there was the boy from Ravenclaw I had fought over for the backpack. I guess that meant Luna was all alone…

Well, at least Harry was alive.

I suddenly heard faint voices coming from below. I tried to slowly and silently position myself so I could see who they were.

"Haha, 3 down, 4 to go!" I heard the boy from Slytherin say.

"Remember, Draco, right now this is about Ginny, not the rest of them," said the girl from Slytherin.

"Hey, lover boy, you sure you know where she'll be?" said Draco.

"If I know her well enough, I'm positive I know exactly where she is."

I was startled so much I nearly fell out of the tree. I trembled, trying to collect my thoughts. I couldn't believe it. That voice belonged to Harry.


	10. Chapter 10- Wall of Fire

CHAPTER 10 - WALL OF FIRE

Anger boiled up inside me. Harry had been using me! Using me! And this entire time, I thought he had been actually sticking up for me or trying to help me. I should have known better. Of course, he wanted me to have a soft spot for him so it would be harder for me to kill him. Well, at least he doesn't know that I heard the entire thing. He's looking for me, huh? Then I'll make sure he never finds me.

I snuggled up against the tree and tried to get some sleep.

An hour later, I heard a sharp, CRACK! I suddenly woke and looked around me to see if a tribute had found me. Instead, I saw a tree burst in flames. I quickly gathered my things, and scrambled down my tree. I looked around to find the source of the flames and gasped when I saw it. It would be hard to miss the wall of fire slowly coming my way, devouring everything in its path.

I started running as fast as I could. I heard a _WHOOSH_ to my right and swerved, just barely avoiding the fireball that had almost hit me. I then realized that this wasn't ordinary fire; the Gamemakers must have designed it to lead me away from the forest, away from my safe haven and out into the danger that lay ahead.

I heard another fireball coming my way and threw myself on the ground, but this time I wasn't so lucky; the fireball grazed my right calf and I screamed in pain.

I rolled on the ground when another fireball flew over my and singed my hair, barely missing the top of my head. I screamed again, got back up on my feet, and started running toward the spot where I had first made camp, the spot where I had found my source of water.

I managed to avoid the rest of the fireballs, and once I came upon the pond, I threw myself into the water. At first, the cool water made my burning flesh sting, but then it felt so much better. I tried pulling myself out, but found that it hurt too much to come out of the water. I knew what I had to do. I grit my teeth and pushed myself out, trying my hardest not to scream in agony. I was breathing hard, trying to keep the pain in.

I refilled my thermos and added a few drops of iodine to purify it. While I waited for it, I examined my skin for the first time. I forced myself to look at my leg, and almost threw up at the sight of the bubbling red skin. I scooped some water in my hand, and dumped it on my leg carefully and slowly, all the while moaning in pain.

That's when I heard the voices. I froze in place, hoping they wouldn't see me. Again, I wasn't so lucky. Draco was the first to spot me.

"There she is! Get her!"

"Where?" the Slytherin girl said.

"Right there!" Draco pointed to me.

I quickly threw my things in my backpack and ran toward the nearest tree. I hobbled up the tree as fast as I could, reaching the top in about 20 seconds.

"Come on, Draco," the girl said. "Go up there and get her!"

Draco started climbing the tree, but it was too weak to bear his weight. The branch snapped off, and Draco hit the ground with a loud THUD.

"Don't worry, I'll get her," the girl said.

Then I saw it. In her hand. The wand. My wand.

She pointed it upward and tried to shoot at me but her aim was horrible.

Then Harry spoke up.

"You know what, let's just make camp here. She's got to come down sometime. When she does, we'll be ready."

"Fine," Draco said. "Good with you, Pansy?"

_Pansy? What kind of a name is Pansy? The things people name their kids these days…_

"Yeah, sure." Pansy said. "You better be right, Lover Boy."

I was relieved. This would give me enough time to formulate a plan. I was thinking about the day when I saw a pair of eyes peeking at me through another tree. I sat up, squinting to make out the animal behind those pair of eyes. In fact, they didn't look like an animal's eyes at all… Something more familiar… And then I saw her.


	11. Chapter 11- Tracker Jackers

CHAPTER 11 - TRACKER JACKERS

Luna. She was perfectly concealed, I had to squint to see just the outline of her small body. I smiled in relief. Is this what she showed the Gamemakers? No wonder she got such a high score…

"Pssst!" she called.

I nodded.

Her little hand stuck out of the tree without even a rustle. Then I realized she was pointing to something above my head. I looked, and was startled. Tracker jackers. The most poisonous bugs in the wizarding world. Their sting could release poison that could paralyze someone and, in extreme cases, cause death.

I looked back at Luna. She pointed again, and then made a sawing motion with her hand. I realized what she wanted me to do. I would have to cut the tracker jacker nest down to the ground where the Slytherins and Harry were. I brought out the knife I had gotten from the Hufflepuff boy and made a sawing motion. Luna nodded.

"You go ahead," I whispered. I figured since she had pointed out the nest, I would return the favor by giving her a head start.

Luna nodded again, and disappeared. I heard a rustling noise a few feet away from me, then another further away. I realized she was leaping from tree to tree, and smiled.

I climbed up the tree to the branch with the nest. I grit my teeth, took a deep breath, got out the knife, and drove it into the tree trunk. _Back, forth, back, forth…_

I could hear the first of the tracker jackers coming out. I sawed harder and faster. _Back, forth, back, forth, back, forth…_

Then one of them found me. I felt a sharp pinch to my neck and whapped it with my palm with a yelp of pain. _Keep going! Back, forth, back…_

Two more found me, and I yelped again when I felt a sting in my left thigh and the palm of my left hand. _Come on, just one more- back, forth, back, forth…_

Finally, the nest came down. It cracked open, and tracker jackers were everywhere. I could hear the screams of the Slytherins, and cries of, "To the lake! To the lake!"

Beginning to feel a little woozy, I grabbed my backpack and hit the ground. Lying on the floor was Pansy. A few seconds later, I heard a cannon. I was about to leave when I remembered the wand. I had to break Pansy's fingers with a rock in order to free the wand, spewing green slimy juice everywhere. I grabbed the wand and tried to run away.

The next thing I knew, Harry was shaking me.

"Ginny! What are you doing?! Get out of here! Go!"

Like a puppy, I obeyed. I ran bluntly into the woods, and collapsed on the floor. I brought out the wand again, and was startled to see that ants were coming out of it. They climbed all over me, but I didn't care. I looked up at the stars, and that's when the ants bore into my eyes. Everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12- Lunch with Luna

CHAPTER 12 - LUNCH WITH LUNA

I awoke to find a huge pair of eyes staring down at me.

"How long was I out?" I asked hoarsely.

"Three days," Luna said. "I changed your leaves twice."

It was only then that I noticed the green, pulpy leaves covering my tracker jacker stings. Surprisingly, I could barely feel the stings.

"Thank you," I said graciously.

Then, an idea came to me.

"You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances," I offered.

Her eyes got bigger.

"You want _me_ as an ally?"

"Sure," I said. "I couldn't imagine anyone better to form an alliance with. Now how about some lunch?"

I emptied my pack while Luna emptied hers. Together, we had a good supply of food: parts of a wild bird I hunted with my wand, the pack of crackers, some dried fruit, and beef strips. We split the bird while munching on some crackers.

"So, Luna, do you know where Draco is now?"

"He's over by the Cornucopia. He has a huge pile of food and supplies that he guards."

"And Harry?" I braced myself.

"He isn't with him anymore. I heard Draco say Harry was down by the river. Sounded like he got cut pretty badly, though."

_Draco's sword,_ I thought to myself. Well, at least I knew he was alive. Even though he betrayed me.

"So, anyway, about the food supplies," I began, trying not to think about Harry.

"Yeah?" Luna asked eagerly.

"I think we should do something about that."

_LATER..._

"Ok, that's the last of it," Luna said as she laid the last twigs down.

Our plan was that Luna would light three fires, each a good distance away from each other, to try to lure Draco toward her. Meanwhile, she would be safely hidden in a tree nearby. I, on the other hand, would go to the Cornucopia to try to destroy the food supplies. Somehow.

"You know what to do, right?" I asked one more time.

"Yep. I got it." Luna said.

"See you at dinner?"

"Yeah. See you."

We stood there for a few seconds, then rushed into a hug.

"Don't get killed," I whispered into her shoulder.

"Ok," she said in a hushed voice.

I grabbed my backpack and set off, not looking back. After all, we would see each other for dinner, wouldn't we? Luna was smart enough to avoid being killed.

When I reached the Cornucopia, I could hear Draco shout and run in Luna's direction. I turned, and smiled when I saw smoke rising above the trees.

I hid in the bushes until I couldn't hear Draco anymore. Then, I looked at the supplies. A huge pile was stacked up in front of the Cornucopia. How on earth would I destroy it?

I silently pondered until I heard a faint ticking. Of course! That's how they were guarding it- mines. Everywhere. Someone must have figured out a way to reactivate the mines that kept us on the platform for a minute at the beginning of the Games. One false step and I'll be blown to bits…

I brought out my wand and examined the pile to see if there was a spot I could hit that would trigger the mines to blow up the supplies. Then, I saw a bag of apples I could easily split with my wand.

I lifted my arm and aimed at the bag. I willed it to shoot sparks, and missed. I tried again, and no luck. I took a deep breath and knew I had to hurry. I focused on the bag, and shot. This time, the bag of apples split open, and the entire supply pile exploded as the apples set off the mines, launching me backward hard into the ground.

Dazed, I sat up to find there was a buzzing in my left ear. I waved my hand, but I still couldn't hear anything. I suddenly started to feel scared; my ears were very useful for sneaking up on others and knowing when they were sneaking up on me. I heard Draco rush back and cry out loud. I then left, knowing he would look around to see if the body of the killer was left behind.

I ran through the forest, trying to make as little noise as possible. When I reached the spot where Luna and I agreed to meet, I realized that Luna hadn't lit the last fire. _Why would she- _I began to think. I suddenly froze when I heard cries of, "Ginny! Ginny, help!" in a shrill voice. A voice that had to belong to Luna.

"Luna!" I cried. "Luna, I'm coming!"

I ran faster through the forest, and found her entangled in a net.

"Ginny!" she anxiously called me.

"Luna, it's okay." I coaxed. "It's okay, I'm here."

I took out my knife and cut her free.

"Oh, Ginny," she hugged me tight as she started to cry.

I looked in her eyes and suddenly noticed them widen. I whipped around to see Draco, and lunged for his foot. In the process of tackling him, I fell extremely hard to the ground.

The fall knocked the wind out of me. Struggling to breathe, I was helpless as I heard a _whoosh_ and a scream.

"Lu-Luna," I gasped as I tried my best to turn around.

I trembled when I saw her.

She pulled the spear out of her stomach and collapsed to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13- I Gain My Ally Back

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews: I've taken your criticism into account! Hope you like the extra-special twist in this chapter; it's just for you! :)**

CHAPTER 13 - I GAIN MY ALLY BACK

I ran over to Luna and took her head in my arms. She yanked the spear out, then started trembling.

"No, Luna," I said, wiping a tear off my cheek. "It'll be okay."

I was clenching her hand so hard it was almost as if I were dying instead of her.

"Are there any more?" I asked. "Are there?"

She had to say no several times before I heard her.

I sniffed.

"I blew up the food. All of it. And I promise you, I will win. For both of us."

She smiled a little, and relaxed. I saw her body sink, and she took her last breath.

I looked at her, my eyes stinging with tears. I was deep in thought when I suddenly heard the announcement.

"Testing, testing," President Snoldemort's slithery voice played over the loudspeaker.

"Attention, tributes: each of you needs something desperately, and we are willing to be generous. All you need to do is show up at the Cornucopia before the hour is up to grab the backpack in your house's colors. Good luck."

My heart leaped into my throat. Something that I need… Maybe there was something to bring Luna back! But that type of thing didn't exist, did it? There was only one way to find out.

"I'm going," I declared to Luna.

"No," she whispered.

"I have to. It's my only chance of bringing you back."

I picked up my backpack and left. When I arrived at the Cornucopia, I saw that Draco had beaten me to it, and was grabbing his backpack. I ran forward, and grabbed mine. At that exact second, Draco caught me by the hood, and yanked me toward him. We tumbled down, kicking at each other and screaming. I managed to pick up a nearby pebble and whack him in the head. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

_Should I kill him now?_ _No, I have to go back to Luna…_

I ran toward the forest to Luna, and opened my backpack. I took a deep breath and pulled out the gleaming object inside. It was a little stone, with polished edges. I looked back inside the backpack, and pulled out a slip of paper with a symbol on it. It looked like a line surrounded by a circle, and the whole thing was surrounded by a triangle.

_Wait a minute… That's the symbol for-_

The Deathly Hallows. But what did they have to do with this rock? Unless… No. No way. It can't be.

My eyes widened as realization came over me.

The resurrection stone. Of course. This stone could bring Luna back from the dead. I turned the paper around to find the message, _"You only have one shot."_

I sucked in my breath and tried to remember how the story went. The second brother turned the stone thrice in his hand, right?

I picked up the resurrection stone and shuddered, the power flowing through me. I turned the stone three times in my hand, and suddenly Luna took a breath next to me.

"Luna," I collapsed on top of her, and hugged her tighter than anything.

"Wha- What happened? I was dead, and I saw myself lying here, and-"

"Shh." I gently touched my finger to her lips. "It's all right. I'll explain later. But for now, let's try to get some sleep."


	14. Chapter 14- The Sponsors Come Through

CHAPTER 14 - THE SPONSORS COME THROUGH

"Ok, what now?" I muttered to myself.

"What?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to find Luna looking at me.

"Oh, hey. Have a good sleep?" I asked.

"So-so. I couldn't stop thinking about you saving my life… I mean, I was actually dead!"

"Well," I began, not believing I was actually going to say this, "You can thank President Snoldemort for that."

"What!" Luna looked shocked. "Snoldemort's a slimy, disgusting, horrible old-"

"Yeah," I interrupted. "I know. But he was the one who gave you a second chance. We can't forget that."

"I guess," Luna sighed. "So what now?"

"I don't know."

We sat there thinking for a while.

_ Please, Snaymitch, we need help. Now. I can't imagine a better time for something that would help us. We're stuck. Please, please, please!_

I heard a soft fluttering noise above me. I guess Luna heard it too, because she looked up at the same moment I did. I caught my breath when I saw the white parachute attached to a silver box coming our way. I reached up and grabbed the parachute, ripping it off the box.

"What's in it? Come on, open it up!" Luna squealed excitedly.

I unlatched the buckles on the box and opened it up to find a… book. That's it. Just a book.

"Um, that's it?" I yelled to the sky.

"Wow," Luna said disappointedly.

The book was so old, it was covered in dust. I blew the dust off the cover and read the words, "_A WIZARD'S GUIDE TO SIMPLE SPELLS FOR THE WAND"_.

"Wait a minute…" I said.

"What?"

"Luna, this is a spell book. This could actually help us!"

I opened up the book to the first page. They had spells for flight, invisibility, and even a killing curse.

One of the spells caught my eye. A tracking spell- _Reperio_. I could use this to find Harry! But what would I do when I found him? I sighed. We were stuck, big time.

A loud _SCREEECH _interrupted my thinking.

"Sorry for that," President Snoldemort's voice rang out again. "Listen up tributes: there has been a slight rule change; we are now allowing not one victor, but two, if they are from the same house. Hope this helps, and good luck to you all."

Luna's face fell.

"I guess you're going to find Harry so you can work together, huh?" she asked.

I was trying to find the right words.

"No, Luna. I am _not_ going to leave you again. We'll go and find Harry, but I think we'll convince him that the three of us could be allies against Draco. We'll finish off Draco together."

"And then what?"

I thought about this.

"I- I don't know."

"How are we going to find him?" Luna asked.

"With the help of this," I held up the spell book.

We packed our things and made sure there was no trace of our staying.

I held up the wand and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked Luna.

"Ready," she said with full confidence.

_I hope this works,_ I thought.

I pointed my wand straight ahead and said the word.

"Reperio."


	15. Chapter 15- We Find An Old Frenemy

CHAPTER 15 - WE FIND AN OLD FRENEMY

A blast of green light shot out of my wand, and a faint green line drew itself across the floor.

"Yes!" I shouted.

Luna and I followed the line until it ended in the middle of an open valley near the river.

"What? But how…" Luna said.

"I have no idea! This was supposed to lead us to Harry, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Check the book," Luna suggested.

I flipped open the book to the page with the tracking spell on it.

_THIS SPELL ALLOWS THE WIZARD TO TRACK ANY OBJECT/PERSON THE WIZARD IS WILLING TO FIND. (CAUTION: WAND WILL ALSO TRACK ANY NEAR OBJECT WITH ANY RELATION TO MISSING OBJECT/PERSON. WAND WILL ONLY TRACK MISSING OBJECT/PERSON IF ALL OTHER TRACES OF THAT OBJECT/PERSON HAVE ALREADY BEEN TRACKED.)_

"No way," I said, exasperated.

"What do you mean, no way?"

"This spell only leads us to clues of Harry's whereabouts," I explained. "The only way for us to find Harry is to find every clue here that leads to his location."

"But that could take forever!"

"Yeah, I know."

"So now what do we do?"

"Hmm…" I was beginning to formulate a plan. "If the wand led us here, that means that a clue of Harry's location has got to be around here somewhere. Search the area!"

Luna and I walked around the valley looking for any trace of Harry. I was ready to give up when Luna suddenly spotted it.

"Look! Over there, in that tree!"

I ran over to where she was pointing and grabbed the shiny silver box attatched to the white parachute.

"This must have been for Harry," I said. "But for some reason, he never got it…"

I opened the box and pulled out a slip of parchment.

"What is that?" Luna said.

I unraveled the parchment to find… nothing. It was blank.

"How exactly is this going to help us find Harry?" Luna asked.

"Looks like it's some sort of map," I said.

Then I realized something.

"Map, that's it! Luna, I think this is the Marauder's Map!"

"The whatty what now?"

I was so excited I could barely speak without screaming.

"This allows us to track anyone here! We'll know their exact location and everything!"

"But it's blank," Luna brought up.

"That's because it hasn't been activated yet! Once we activate it, it will scan the arena and bring up anyone who's here."

"How do we activate it?" Luna asked.

"Um, gimme a sec."

_How did Fred and George do it again? They said something like, "I solemnly swear that I am doing something naughty," wait- no, that isn't it. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good"? That sounds a little better…_

I touched my wand to the map and tried.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," I said.

Suddenly, drawings appeared all over the map, and the map started vibrating extremely fast.

"Gah!" I screamed, dropping the map.

The map kept vibrating, and started scanning the area. After about a minute, it stopped, and Luna and I carefully approached the map. I bent over to pick it up, and unfolded it.

_Ah, Fred and George would be so surprised…_

The map showed a perfect drawing of the arena, and there were 4 little black dots with names next to them. I took a step forward, and the Ginny on the map did the same.

"Whoa," Luna said in awe.

"Look, there's Harry!"

Sure enough, there was a little black dot with "Harry Potter" next to it not too far away from us.

"Come on, Luna." I said. "Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16- Alliance Gains A New Member

CHAPTER 15 - THE ALLIANCE GAINS A NEW MEMBER

"He should be right in front of us," I said.

"Really?" Luna said. "I don't see anything,"

"But how?" I muttered.

The Harry Potter on the map was about a foot in front of us. I stuck out my hand and quickly retracted when I felt a silky- what's the word - _thing_.

"Ah!"

"What? What is it? Are you all right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, there's something here."

I slowly extended my hand until I felt the silky thing again. I grasped it hard and pulled. Harry appeared in front of us, and I had some sort of blanket in my hand.

Luna gasped.

"Oh my gosh, that's an invisibility cloak!"

"Yeah," a hoarse voice answered.

Harry stood looking at us for a second, then collapsed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Then my anger returned.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted.

Harry recoiled, a puzzled look on his face.

"I didn't-"

"YOU-YOU TRAITOR! YOU LEFT ME, THEN JOINED THE SLYTHERINS AND HUNTED ME DOWN LIKE I WAS YOUR PREY OR SOMETHING! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"Whoa, Ginny!" Harry attempted to calm me down. "Shh! Draco might hear you!"

"Aren't you on his side?" I spat back in his face.

"Ginny, remember what we're here for," Luna reminded me.

I took a deep breath and released it.

"Luna's right." I told Harry. "Ok, let's get things settled out. Snoldemort's allowed two of us to win if we're from the same house. The only team left is you and me. So, naturally, we need to team up."

"What about Luna?"

"We'll, um, settle that out later."

"Okay, good."

Harry closed his eyes.

"You think we should move somewhere that isn't so, you know, open?" Luna whispered.

"Yeah, sure."

We dragged Harry back into the trees and put the invisibility cloak around all 3 of us.

"I think we should address his wounds first," Luna suggested.

She cautiously examined Harry's body, head to toe. She peeled away his clothes and started applying medicine on his cuts and bruises.

"Sponsors," she explained.

"Wait, didn't you say that Draco cut him somewhere?"

"Oh yeah," she said, remembering her own words.

Luna stripped off Harry's pants and caught her breath at the sight of a deep sword cut that ran across his thigh.

"Oh man," she breathed.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

Luna clenched her teeth.

"He's losing blood, fast. Ginny, go get some sort of cloth and a stick to tie it with. I'm going to try to make a tourniquet to help stop the bleeding. Hopefully we're not too late…"

"What do you mean, too late?"

"Let's not go there yet. For now, go get him the cloth and stick, and let's try to get some food in him. It looks like he hasn't eaten for days."

"All right."

I got up and walked out of our little tree-branch cove. Looking around for a stick, I spotted another parachute come down with a huge metal box. I pried open the box and was grateful to find that Snaymitch had come through again. Inside was a platter of food covered with a cloth, and there was a little wooden box in the corner. I opened up the box to find a little vial of medicine.

_So there still is a chance to save him. Thank you, Snaymitch._

I picked up a stick, went back to Luna and Harry, and lifted up the invisibility cloak so I could go under.

"Here," I said, handing the tray of food, stick, and cloth to Luna.

"Wow," she said, marveled at the sight of all the food.

"This will last us the whole day," I said.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. There was medicine. For Harry."  
She took the medicine from me and carefully rubbed it on Harry's wound with the cloth. She then tied the cloth around Harry's leg, inserted the stick, and began twisting.

"You go ahead and get some sleep," Luna suggested. "I'll stay awake and keep watch for Draco."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said. "We'll take turns. If you want, I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"Sure," I said.

I lay my head down on top of my backpack and immediately fell asleep. In my dreams, I was back at the reaping. Ron had been chosen for the Hogwarts Games, and I could only stand and watch as he tried his best not to cry. I attempted to scream, but I had lost my ability to talk or move. I was paralyzed, forced to watch as Ron entered the Games. After the first day, he was struggling, covered in cuts everywhere over his body. He eventually became so sick, and I knew that he would soon take his last breath. I was crying puddles, and there was nothing I could do about it. Suddenly, someone attacked me from behind and tied a rope around my arms. They started shaking me violently, and I couldn't scream or call for help.

_"Ginny! Ginny!"_

I struggled to open my eyes. _How did they know my name?_

The screaming grew louder, and the shaking became more violent.

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!"

My eyes flew open, and I was looking up into Luna's worried face.

"Wha-?" I murmered sleepily.

"You were having nightmares. You were kicking and screaming, shouting, 'No, Ron, no!'"

I took a trembling breath.

"Are you alright? Anyway, it's your turn to keep watch." Luna's tone was much softer, as if she knew my family was my weak spot.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks."

She nodded, and went to sleep.

I sat up and brought out my wand for protection. It was a glum, rainy night. I looked off into the distance, and hoped and prayed that my family was okay back home.


End file.
